User blog:Ininjago/iNinjago Direct 9.5.18
Fricks, it's time for the first ever iNinjago Direct! This is totaly not a ripoff of the GameTime Direct in any way. iNinjago: Wikia Defenders This game revolves around the plot of iNinjago: The Movie, but you get to make your own website and stuff. The game is going through constant changes, including many websites, features, costumes, and characters. Some upcoming characters include Kickstart, Kroatos, Jad, Mock, iGameJago, that ITF Girl character, and best for last, ChibiJago. More content will be revealled as the game comes closer and closer to release. Pocket Users Yes, this exists. Pocket Users is a ripoff of Pocket Mortys and GameTime's old project, Pocket Phantoms/Pocket GameTimes. Characters that were recently added include ChibiTime and ChibiJago, but new DLC is coming, such as ITF, The Quidd Movie, and many more! Multiversal Collision Multiversal Collision is upcoming TV show developed by iNinjago Studios, as well as many other companies. The show revolves around different characters from different shows, movies, and games who live in a city made out of locations from all around the multiverse. The characters will interact, get to know each other, and maybe send the locations back to their original dimensions. Different franchises include Adeventure Time, RaM, Gravity Falls, DC Comics, OK K.O., Midway, and much more! However, the show will be non canon to all franchises. I may add some LMMCU franchises in the future if I feel like it. The show will get one season, and will premire in 2019 on The iNinjago iNetwork. Speaking of the iNinjago iNetwork... Reminder for Shows You can add your own shows to the II page on LMMCU. I don't have any yet, so now's the perfect time to add some. Alright, moving on... LEGO Wikiverse LEGO Wikiverse is a internet-saving game, which is inspired by LEGO Dimensions. The game follows Lord Collide, a evil lord, who wants to combine all Wikis into one perfect encyclopedia website. To stop him, 5 LMMCU users travel to different projects and Wikis to try to fix anomalies. New franchises are coming, so get hyped... TBA Sketch Series This show revolves around sketches and drawings living in a drawn world. There isn't much announcements to make, but there's going to be a character contest coming. In the conetst, you can submit different drawings to me. The winner will get their character featured in the show. Don't worry if you loose, though. All submitions that don't win will be in the show as background characters/cameos. The contest will run until next month. I'll link it once I make it. New LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe Project A few months ago, I made a ripoff of the wiki, on the wiki. The project got popular responce, with a ripoff of it even being made. However, this isn't the only project I'm making, I'll be working on a new project. And no, it's not a PPG ripoff. I may make it eventually, but not until after this. New Project On September 3, 2018, Adventure Time aired its series finale and final episode. However, this doesn't mean Adventure Time as a whole isn't dead yet. Next month, a new non-canon (unfortunately) comic book series will release, as well as a new game from The Sly Guy Studios. However, iNinjago Studios will be collaborating with Cartoon Network to make a new Adventure Time project. It's not Adventure Time Go! or a movie. I already have one on the Idea Wiki that I really need to update. The project will remain a secret until a future direct, but I can say one thing: The adventure isn't over yet. That's All, Fricks! That's all I can say for this direct. Here's a recap (Stil not a GT Direct ripoff...) *iNinjago: Wikia Defenders will have Kickstart, Jad, iGameJago, and many others. *Pocket Users exists. *Multiversal Collision is a show about different dimensions. *The iNinjago iNetwork is open for shows made by other users, such as yourself. *LEGO Wikiverse is alive and well. *A new contest based on my drawing series is coming after I'm done typing this. *Adventure Time will be getting new media. *I'm a idio- wait, ignore that, IGNORE THAT!!! We hope you enjoed this direct. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next month! (Outro plays) Category:Blog posts